Soiré romantique
by littlesmarties
Summary: Quelques semaines avant le mariage d'Edward et Bella, Jasper offre une soiré romantique a Alice-Lemon.


Cette fanfic est la première que j'écris, soyez indulgent!! Et désolé pour les fautes...

Les phrases entre les "/" sont les visions d'Alice.

***************************************************************

/Edward...Bella...bague... « je le veux »...alliance.../

Lorsque je rouvrit les yeux Jasper était en face de moi, me tenant le épaules l'air inquiet.

-Alice qu'as-tu vu?

Un immense sourire s'affichât sur mon visage.

-Bella et Edward vont se marier! Hurlais-je presque.

Je me mis alors à courir à la recherche de toute ma famille pour leur révéler la nouvelle.

-Hé oh tous le monde! Réunion dans la salle à manger, d'UUUUURGENCE!! J'ai une nouvelle de la plus haute importance!

J'avais pris un air dramatique et tous le monde arriva avec une expression inquiète sur le visage excepté Jasper qui essayais de réprimer un sourire pour ne pas me trahir.

Une fois tout le monde installé autour de la table je leur fit mon plus grand sourire et leur annonça la nouvelle:

-EDWARD ET BELLA VONT SE MARIER!

Je vis leur visage s'illuminer d'un sourire les uns après les autres. Ce que je pouvais aimer annoncer les bonnes nouvelles! Seul le visage de Rosalie affichait un sourire forcé.

-Génial! Après ça je pourrais embêter Bella à temps complet! Fantastique! S'écria Emmett très fier de lui.

-C'est formidable. Ajouta Esmée, la voix cassé. Si elle avait pu pleurer de joie elle l'aurait fait.

-Je suis très heureux pour eux il forme un magnifique couple. Termina Carlisle plein de fierté.

-Par contre s'il vous plaît ne dite pas que je vous l'ai dit, je pense qu'Edward aurait voulu vous l'annoncer et si il sait que je lui ai gâché ce plaisirs il va m'arracher la tête!

-Très bien Alice nous ferons de notre mieux pour cacher nos penser. Répondit Esmée

…

Bella et Edward arrivèrent quelques instant plus tard. Nous étions tous réunis dans le salon.

Carlisle et Esmée, était enlacé sur le canapé et regardaient les informations, Emmett et Rosalie discutaient de leur prochaine partie de chasse devant la baie vitrée quand à moi j'étais assise en tailleur en face de Jasper qui, lui, s'appuyait contre le mur.

-Dis Jazz, tu ne voudrais pas, quand Edward découvrira que je vous ai tout dit, parce qu'il le découvrira, le rendre moins énervé contre moi?

Je fixais Jasper un petit sourire séducteur sur le visage pour essayer de le convaincre: je savais qu'il détestai influencer les sentiments des autres.

-Je ne sais pas Alice, je n'aime pas intervenir comme ça sur les sentiments des gens.

-Très bien! Quand il m'arrachera la tête tu ne viendra pas te plaindre...

-Tu es la mieux placé pour savoir que ça n'arrivera pas!

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres avant que je lui tire la langue.

A ce moment la Edward et Bella pénétrèrent dans le salon. Edward lança:

-Très bien je sais qu'Alice vous à déjà tout dit donc vous n'êtes pas obligé de jouer cette petite mascarade.

-Qui à vendu la mèche? M'écriais-je faussement indigné.

Tous le monde se mit à rire avant de se lever pour les féliciter chacun leur tour.

/Alice...demoiselle d'honneur.../

Un large sourire étira mes lèvres. Je fixa Bella:

-Bella tu n'a rien à me dire? Demandais-je l'air de rien

-Si Alice...Accepterais-tu d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur?

Je me jetais dans ses bras.

-Oui oui oui! Évidemment que oui! J'ai déjà réfléchi à ce qu'on pourrai prendre comme fleur, et les alliances, et aussi ta robe je pense qu'il faudrait...

-Alice Alice stop! M'arrêta Edward. Vous allez avoir le temps de tout préparer nous n'avons pas besoin de nous précipiter et de plus je ne tiens absolument pas à savoir le moindre détail de la robe de Bella...Aurais-tu oublié que ça porte malheur?

-Ah oui c'est vrai!

Je me précipitais dans ma chambre, j'avais tellement de chose à faire! D'abord m'occuper de la robe de Bella, ensuite des fleurs, du buffet, de la décoration...

Sa va être sensationnel, grandiose...

-Alice! Rien de trop excentrique n'est ce pas? Me coupa Edward qui venait sûrement de voir dans mes pensés l'immense réception que j'avais envisagé.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous freiniez ma créativité? Ça nui a mon génie je vous signal!

J'entendis les rire de toute ma famille se joindre à ceux d'Edward et Bella avant que je ne ferme la porte de la pièce.

Jasper me rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de s'assoir sur le lit et de me regarder tandis que j'essayai de savoir qu'elles fleurs choisir! Je savais déjà qu'il fallait des freesias. Cette odeur correspondait tout a fait à celle de Bella, ça sera parfait. Mais il ne pouvais pas y avoir seulement des freesias!

Le regard de Jasper me déconcentrait. Il avait une toute autre envi que celle de me regarder travailler en restant assis sur le lit. Je n'avais pas besoin de le regarder pour le savoir, les ondes qu'il m'envoyait le trahissait.

-Jasper tu me déconcentre.

-Je suis désolé c'est juste que te voir comme sa c'est...tu es tellement belle lorsque tu es concentré.

-Peut être mais je n'ai pas le temps! Je dois préparer le mariage de Bella et Edward.

-Mais il te reste encore deux mois...

-Mais je veux que tout soit parfait! Edward attend Bella depuis si longtemps je veux que cette journée soit parfaite. Pour lui, pour elle, pour nous tous! Je ne supporterais pas que quoique ce soit gâche leur journée.

-Très bien. Alors je resterai assis sur ce lit jusqu'à ce que tu change d'avis.

Son obstination me fit sourire J'aimais beaucoup cela.

…

Plus tard dans la soirée je commençais légèrement à avoir soif. En temps normal chasser ne pressait pas mais étant donné que Bella était dans les parages Edward nous avait recommander de chasser régulièrement, même si nous étions tous habitué à son odeur maintenant. Je me tournais vers Jasper, il me regardait toujours. Il n'avais pas bouger de tous l'après midi.

-Je vais chasser. Tu viens?

-Non je vais plutôt t'attendre ici.

Étrange. Jasper ne ratait jamais une occasion de passer du temps avec moi et je ne me lassais jamais d'être seule en sa compagnie.

Je sortis donc par la fenêtre, seule, et m'élança vers la forêt espérant dénicher rapidement un cerf ou autre chose pour rentrer, il me restait tellement de chose à faire.

Je sentis alors l'odeur d'un groupe de cerfs. Ils étaient 4. Je me précipitais et en vidait deux de leur sang.

De retour à la villa je trouva Edward au piano, un immense sourire sur le visage; j'en déduis que Bella venait de rentrer chez elle et que Charlie ne dormait pas encore. Carlisle venait de rentrer de l'hôpital et parlait avec Esmée de la nouvelle maison qu'elle restaurait. C'était un petit cottage non loin de la villa. Et d'après ce que je pu saisir de la conversation elle souhaitait la restaurer pour Bella et Edward.

Malgré sa rapidité à restaurer, je doutais fortement qu'Esmée puisse la finir pour le mariage. Et j'avais beau me concentrer pour voir à qu'elle occasion elle comptait leur offrir je ne percevais rien. Elle ne devait pas avoir pris sa décision.

Je lui en parlerai plus tard, pour le moment de nombreux coups de téléphone m'attende pour trouver la robe parfaite.

De l'extérieur de la chambre je distinguait différentes odeurs. De l'orchidée mélangé à de la noix de coco ainsi qu'à une légère odeur d'allumette.

J'ouvris la porte pressé de découvrir pourquoi cette odeur embaumait notre chambre.

Je resta figé en découvrant des bougies allumées partout dans la pièces et des fleur d'orchidées jonchées le sol et les draps.

Au même moment Jasper sortit de la salle de bain torse nu, un immense sourire s'affichât sur son visage en voyant mon air ébahie.

-Jasper...qu'est ce que...

Je ne pu finir ma phrase: il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de parler puis m'embrassa tendrement.

-Je t'ai observé aujourd'hui et j'ai compris que jusqu'au mariage je n'aurai peut être pas beaucoup d'occasion de passer du temps avec toi. Tu devra courir partout à la recherche des décorations, téléphoner pour trouver un traiteur...Tu devra t'occuper de tout...Je voulais donc profité de toi le temps d'une soirée avant que tu ne te lance dans tout ces préparatifs.

Jasper était tellement attentionné. Un simple regard me suffisait pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. J'aimais particulièrement ce côté romantique qu'il avait parfois.

-Je ne raterais cette soiré pour rien au monde! Lançais-je pendant qu'il me prenait dans ses bras.

Il m'emmena ensuite dans la salle de bain. IL y avait encore plus de bougie que dans la chambre. Notre immense baignoire ronde était rempli d'eau, surmonté d'une épaisse couche de mousse dans laquelle quelques fleur d'orchidées essayaient de se frayer un chemin.

Je sentis alors son torse se coller contre mon dos et ses bras enlacer ma taille. Il se pencha et chuchota à mon oreille:

-Et si nous commencions cette soiré en prenant un bain?

A peine eut-il prononcé ces quelques mots que j'étais déjà nue et dans le bain. Le contact de l'eau chaude contre ma peu froide était tout simplement fantastique. Mais je préférais de loin le contact de la peau de jasper qui venait de me rejoindre dans le bain. Les cicatrices sur son corps étaient toujours là pour me rappeler son difficil passé mais j'en faisait très vite abstraction.

Son corps humide dégageait une odeur très attirante. Il s'adossa contre le rebord de la baignoire tandis que je venais me blottir contre son torse.

Il passa un bras autour de moi et caressa mes épaules pendant que son autre main soulevait mon menton alors qu'il m'embrassait. Ce contact était simplement parfait. Nos lèvres étaient faite pour se réunir ainsi, elles étaient faite les unes pour les autres.

Sans détaché mes lèvres des siennes je plongea ma main sous l'eau et caressa son sexe. Je sentis son sourire de satisfaction se dessiner contre mes lèvres.

Je déplaça mes lèvres sur son cou puis descendis le long de son torse parsemé de cicatrices argentées. Je déposais un baiser sur chacune se trouvant sur mon chemin.

Ma tête se retrouva rapidement sous l'eau mais n'ayant pas besoin de reprendre ma respiration cela ne gênait en rien.

J'entamais alors un lent va et vient avec ma main auquel vint très vite s'ajouter ma langue. Sous l'eau chaque son était intensifier. Je pouvais entendre ses muscles se contracter à chaque vague de plaisirs que je provoquait en lui. Je pouvait même sentir son plaisirs grandir a chaque mouvement que je faisais.

Quelques instants plus tard ses mains m'attrapèrent par les épaules me faisant remonter à la surface presque instantanément. Il m'attrapa dans ses bras, collant sa bouche sur la mienne, enjamba le bord de la baignoire et se précipita dans la chambre laissant au passage une grande trainé d'eau et de mousse sur la moquette.

Mon dos heurta le mur, mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent contre les miennes et il plongea sa langue dans ma bouche.

Ses mains caressaient mon dos, se perdaient dans mes cheveux pendant que les miennes de baladaient dans son dos et pressaient sa tête contre la mienne.

L'eau et la mousse coulaient lentement le long de nos corps comme de longues caresses qui venait ajouter du plaisir à celles faites par Jasper.

Sa bouche se détacha de la mienne pour se placer dans mon cou. Ses mains glissèrent le long te mon dos pour agripper mes fesses et il commença un lent va et viens qui s'accéléra très vite.

C'était fantastique. Cette sensation ajouté à sa bouche qui suçai la peau de mon cou, sentir son souffle s'accélérer sur ma peau. C'était tellement bon!

Jasper allait de plus en plus vite et mon plaisirs devenait tellement grand que mes mains s'accrochaient au murs laissant au passage de grandes traces de griffures.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir, tout comme Jasper d'ailleurs.

Tous mes muscles se contractèrent, j'avais l'impression que mon corps allait exploser sous l'intensité du plaisirs. Jasper ne mit pas longtemps a me rejoindre et nous tombâmes ensemble par terre à côté du lit.

Jasper tira un coin de la couverture qui dépassait et nous enroula dedans.

Nous terminâmes ainsi la nuit: enlacé dans une couverture sur le sol. Sans rien dire juste en profitant de la présence de l'autre.

FIN


End file.
